Bretonnian Timeline
The following contains a chronological list of major events within the kingdom of Bretonnia, as well as the corresponding Imperial date (978 years before Gilles le Breton's coronation). *c. -1978 (-1000) -- The Bretonni, proud and warlike horsemen, had arrived to the lands west of the Grey Mountains and north of Tilea, and begin a centuries-long war against the Greenskins that roam in these lands. *c. -1678 (-700) -- The Bretonni lands become dominated by twenty main tribes, who absorb or destroy the rest, and keep fighting among themselves for control over the territory - although they keep allying against the Orcs and Goblins. They build many great strongholds and castles. *-401 (577) -- An increase in the Greenskin raids see four of the major tribes destroyed - the other sixteen manage to claim their lands, establishing regions that would remain relatively stable to this day, although Glanborielle and Cuileux will later be destroyed and absorbed by others. *-44 (934) -- Gilles of Bastonne slays the Red Dragon Smearghus. *-31 (947) -- The northern lands are overrun by Greenskin tribes, as well as Beastmen pouring forth from the Forest of Arden. Around this time, the Norse begin to raid the northern coastal regions and the northern Bretonni tribes are isolated from each other and their lands ravaged. *-28 (950) -- Bastonne strikes an alliance with Lyonesse through the wedding of Lord Thierulf and Rosalind, sister of Gilles of Bastonne. The Lord of Lyonesse and the heir to Bastonne become close friends, and the ties between the two realms grow strong. *-3 (975) -- Landuin of Mousillon joins with Gilles of Bastonne and Thierulf of Lyonesse to fight the Greenskins attacking Bastonne. *-2 (976) -- Landuin is blessed by the Lady of the Lake while resting in the Forest of Châlons, becoming of the first Grail Knight alongside Gilles and Thierulf. *0 (978) -- The Ninth Great Battle of Gilles the Uniter (also the Victory of Landuin). Gilles and his Companions ride upon a host of the Undead that invaded Mousillon. Landuin rides alone into the horde and slays the Necromancer who called the horde forth, whereupon the other Companions charge into the horde and destroy it. *1 (979) -- With Gilles' unification of Bretonnia complete, each of the Fourteen Grail Companions are made Dukes, and swear allegiance to the newfound kingdom. *17 (995) -- Death of Gilles Le Breton. *25 (1003) -- Landuin and Thierulf fight a duel over a matter long since forgotten and the subject of much conjecture. Landuin wounds Thierulf and never again visits the courts of the Companions. *67 (1045) -- Death of Landuin. *476 (1454) -- The Red Duke, of Abhorash's line, terrorises Aquitaine. He is defeated at the ''Battle of Ceren Fields'', pierced by the king's own lance. *507 (1485) -- ''The Battle of Bogwurst''. *835 (1813) -- A great outbreak of the Red Pox ravages Bretonnia. In its wake, Ratmen emerge from beneath the ground and lay siege to Brionne and Quenelles. Mousillon suffers greatly from the plague, but Duke Merovech of Mousillon and his knights are spared. They ride out and assist in driving the Skaven back below ground. *836 (1814) -- The Madness of Duke Merovech. At a victory feast, Duke Merovech loses his mind and challenges the king to a duel. Merovech slays the king and drinks his blood. In the wake of this atrocity, Mousillon is invaded, and the north of the duchy becomes a part of Lyonesse. It is even said that the invasion is triggered as much by Lyonesse's traditional rivalry with Mousillon as by Merovech's wickedness. Mousillon never truly recovers, and much of it falls into poverty in the following years. *954 (1932) -- The Red Duke rises again and kills the Duke of Aquitaine. He is defeated once more and flees into the Forest of Châlons. None know if he dwells there still. *1016 (1994) -- In this year it is first recorded that the burial place of Duke Merovech has been lost. Questing Knights ride out to rediscover it, but none are successful. *1113 (2091) -- The fabled Grand Sow of the Grismerie is born, the biggest pig ever to have graced Mousillon. Sow Night is still celebrated in many villages in commemoration of this event. *1319 (2297) -- The Affair of the False Grail. Duke Maldred and his consort Malfleur imprison the Fay Enchantress, denounce the king, and claim to possess the true Grail. Mousillon is disgraced once more and the king, Gaston de Beau Geste, leads an army into Mousillon, besieging the city. *1322 (2300) -- The Red Pox strikes again, ravaging both armies in the siege of the city and killing the greater number of Mousillon's peasantry. The siege ends when all the defenders die and the King walks unopposed into the city. Maldred and Malfleur are found dead in the Ducal Palace, slain by unknown means among the debris of their revelling. Mousillon is declared lost, and the king does not appoint a new duke. *1406 (2384) -- The Siege of Couronne. *1442 (2420) -- The longest Errantry War ever fought is launched by King Charlen against the Greenskins overrunning the Border Princes. *1472 (2450) -- The Grail Chapel at Pied a'Cochon, the largest remaining in Mousillon, is besieged by a prodigious horde of the Undead. None of the Grail Damsels remain when the horde disperses, and they are feared eaten by the shambling corpses. The chapel is never rebuilt. *1480 (2458) -- The Battle of the Tides. A large host of pirate ships is dragged by freak tides onto the coast of Mousillon, where it is trapped and sunk by the Bretonnian Navy. It is the largest sea battle ever seen off Mousillon. *1501 (2479) -- Nicolete of Oisement is found guilty of Witchcraft and murder following the disappearance of a daughter of the Duke of Lyonesse. Nicolete is sentenced to be walled up in her home in eastern Mousillon. *1522 (2500) -- Louen Leoncoeur is crowned King of Bretonnia. He is immediately concerned with the "Mousillon problem," strengthening the Cordon Sanitaire and assisting the dukes of Lyonesse and Bordeleaux in patrolling their borders. *1539 (2517) -- The first sightings of the Black Knight, Mallobaude, said to have attended the court of the noble Aucassin. *1541 (2519) -- Dead frogs rain from the sky across the eastern Grismerie valley. This is seen as a dire portent, and there is much agitation among the peasants. *1543 (2521) -- A group of knights arrives unbidden at a battle against Norscan raiders near L'Anguille. Their standard bears the heraldry of a gold snake on a black field. The group leaves midway through the battle without explanation, and many brave knights die at the hands of Norscan berserkers as a result. *1544 (2522) -- King Louen Leoncoeur readies his armies, and many are certain that an Errantry War is to be declared against Mousillon and the Black Knight. Source * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Barony of the Damned ** : pg. 10 * : Warhammer Armies: Bretonnia (6th Edition) ** : pg. ? ** : pg. 38 * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Night's Dark Masters ** : pg. 33 * : Warhammer Fantasy Armies: Core (7th Edition) ** : pg. 207 Category:Bretonnia Category:Timeline Category:B Category:T